Playing Hell
by MidnightInkDrops
Summary: Hermione falls through the Veil after the Second Wizarding War. When she returns time has moved on. Everybody is married and has children but Hermione is still a teenager. The war changed Hermione, she is no longer sweet and innocent, she is rebellious, rude and outrageous. Harry and Ginny take Hermione in and havoc is wreaked. Rated M for language and certain scenes.
1. Chapter 1

Playing Hell

Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter and never will.

It was May 2nd and Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black, Ron Weasley and Luna Lovegood were gathered round a worn and slightly crumbly grave. But this wasn't just any grave. It was the grave of Hermione Granger, best friend of Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Hermione had fallen through the Veil after she was struck in the back by a Killing Curse casted by Bellatrix Lestrange. The three had just defeated Voldemort when Hermione fell through. Nobody noticed a dark haired woman brandish her wand menacingly before casting a nonverbal Killing Curse. Nobody noticed the flash of green light until it struck Hermione in the back. Hermione merely smiled before falling back into the rippling waves of the Veil. Luna and Ginny both wiped tears from the corners of their eyes. Harry and Ron both sat next to Hermione's grave rereading the epitaph.  
_Hermione Granger, the most perfect girl in the world._  
Her parent's graves were next to hers. Hermione's parents were killed by Death Eaters after the memory charm Hermione placed on them was broken by Antonin Dolohov and then tortured for information on Hermione, Harry and Ron. When they told him that they didn't know anything Dolohov killed them. A month after the war Harry and Ron became Aurors and two years later the last Death Eater was rounded up. Bellatrix Lestrange was killed by Harry and Ron to avenge Hermione.

Remus held Tonks close whilst Sirius stood watching. His wife Lexi was at Grimmauld Place watching all the children. Harry and Ginny had three children, Albus Severus, Lily Luna and James Sirius. Ron and Luna were married and also had three children, Kathy Violet, Bill Alastor and Arthur Harry. Remus and Tonks had two children, Teddy Lupin and Jade Lupin. Finally Sirius was married to Lexi Ashwood but they did not have any children.

Suddenly there was a flash of purple light and everybody jumped back in surprise. Then a teenage girl with wild, curly brown hair and chocolate brown eyes stood up and dusted herself off.  
"Hermione!" Harry, Ron and Ginny shouted.  
Everybody else looked on in shock, it couldn't have been Hermione! The young girl started to cry, she had no idea how she ended up here, back with her friends. The last thing Hermione remembered was falling through the Veil.  
"Harry, Ron?" Hermione whispered. "Is it really you?"  
"It's us 'Mione it's really us." Harry said, tears streaming freely down his face. Ginny buried her face in Ron's shoulder and they were both crying silently.  
"My parents? Where are they Harry?" Hermione asked.  
"They died Hermione, I'm sorry." Remus told her.  
"DEAD! THEY'RE DEAD!"Hermione screamed. She broke down sobbing and Harry and Ron held her close, never wanting to let go.  
Ginny let go of Ron and took a few shuddery breaths. She turned to Hermione, her best friend, her sister.  
"Hermione calm down. You need to back to mine and Harry's house to calm down for a bit and maybe look in the mirror." Ginny said.  
"Look in the mirror?" Hermione said confusedly.  
"Hermione you're still sixteen."  
Hermione gasped. The world around her started to spin and suddenly everything went black.

A/N: Well guys first chapter is done, I hope you enjoyed it. Please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2- She's awake! She's awake!

Playing Hell

Chapter 2

A/N I don't own Harry Potter and never will!

Hermione woke up to find herself on a large, red sofa. She groaned and sat up slowly.  
"She's awake! She's awake!" A little boy with scruffy red hair and dreamy blue eyes shouted.  
"Now Bill, Hermione isn't feeling well so you need to be quiet." A woman that looked distinctly like Luna whispered.  
"Luna is that you?" Hermione asked groggily.  
"Yep it's me 'Mione." Luna said.  
Suddenly Ginny and Harry came rushing in. They both threw their arms around Hermione and held her close. Ginny stepped back and went to get her bag. She rummaged through it before finding her pocket mirror, she passed it to Hermione. Hermione took it and looked cautiously in the mirror. She let out an almighty scream. She really was sixteen. Her hair was still bushy as ever but her lips were slightly fuller. Apart from that nothing had changed.  
"Hermione are you okay?" Ginny asked as if she was talking to a four year old.  
Suddenly Hermione felt a surge of anger course through her.  
"Do I look fucking okay Ginny! I've just realised that I'm sixteen and you're asking me if I'm okay!" Hermione yelled.  
"Hermione, Bill is only six; I would prefer if you could refrain from using that sort of language around him." Harry said.  
"Don't you dare tell me what to do Harry James Potter! You have no right to!" Hermione hissed.  
"Actually Harry and I are your legal guardians, so that _does_ give us the right to tell you what to do." Ginny said as she smirked.  
"You're my what!" Hermione exclaimed.  
"We're your legal guardians." Harry said slowly.  
"No! This is not happening." Hermione muttered.  
"But it is 'Mione, you will be sharing a room with Lily Luna and we expect you to help out around the house. James and Albus are at the park but we were going to collect them, would you like to come with us?" Harry said.  
"But they're dead aren't they?" Hermione asked.  
"They're our sons." Ginny said patronisingly.  
"Sure." Hermione grumbled, she knew she didn't really have a choice.

A/N Well guys that's the end of chapter 2, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
